


strawberry jam at 2 in the morning

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [29]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Soomin, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Pregnancy, Pregnant Soojin, Soft Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Soft Seo Soojin, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: it's just honestly hormonal pregnant soojin and her loving wife minnie. (some reference to sex incase anyone is uncomfortable).
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	strawberry jam at 2 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> it's just honestly hormonal pregnant soojin and her loving wife minnie. (some reference to sex incase anyone is uncomfortable).

Minnie wakes up for the third because of Soojin begging for strawberry jam at 2 in the morning. Sure, she loves her wife so much that she'll roam around the world to find the most exquisite strawberry jam for her, but not at 2 in the morning.

"Soojin. Baby, I will buy you later. I promise. Let's sleep for now, okay?"

"But, Minnie." The younger woman whined, her very pregnant self still on the older woman's lap. She still kept most of her weight on her knees, and her wife is pretty strong. "I want to eat strawberry on toast right now. I'm craving, please." Soojin begs, purposely rubbing against Minnie's crotch to wake her wife up. "Please..." She gets off of Minnie, just to lie down beside the older woman and start kissing down Minnie's neck. She's only five months pregnant, so she could still lay close to the older without her tummy getting in the way of getting her cravings. Well, her stomach is pretty big like a five month pregnant woman, but she still fits against Minnie's body.

Minnie cursed her dick for having the audacity to wake up on its own. "What do you need, baby?" She questioned, pulling Soojin onto her lap as she sit up. "Do you really want the strawberry jam now? I know you'll eat it without bread again."

"Yes." Soojin answered, blushing but acting like she didn't hear what Minnie said on the last part. "We're all out."

"Well, since I'm awake now, sure." Minnie noticed that the girl was still wearing her sweater with only panties to wear below that she couldn't help but smile when she saw the younger still full of marks she left the night before. She couldn't care less about the light almost burning her eyes as Soojin lightly skip her way out of the room. Not really skip, she was still very pregnant and had cramps that she didn't mention to Minnie because she needed the jam first before the older to massage her legs again.

And when they arrived at the nearest convenience store, Soojin roamed the aisles, taking not only the strawberry jam that she woke Minnie up for. Minnie guesses that's why the younger insisted on coming along.

"Thank you, babe." Soojin smiled, pecking Minnie's lips the moment they finished paying.

"Are you and junior happy now?" The older woman questioned. Soojin happily nodded her head as she opens up the strawberry jam and started scooping. "Careful. That's too sweet and bad for you teeth, love."

"Minnie, I'm very pregnant right now. Do you not like me gaining weight?"

"What- I never said that. You're beautiful-" When Minnie saw Soojin's grin, she gets that the younger woman was messing with her, so she could only sigh as she starts the car. "Eat well, mommy." Minnie smiled to herself when Soojin couldn't even hear her anymore as she focused on her jam.

"Minnie!" Minnie wakes up again to the sound of Soojin's shriek. The older woman quickly runs to where the voice was coming from, only to frown the moment she sees the younger woman's very fine state. "I dropped the remote. I can't pick it up. I'm only five months pregnant, why is my tummy so big?" She groaned.

"You scared me." Minnie gasped, fully awake now as she picks up the remote. "You're browsing netflix? Let's watch something fluff so you won't cry a river like last time."

"I didn't cry a river. I never cry." Soojin huffs, just before leaning into the older woman just to stare at Minnie for a good 5 seconds.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" The older woman questioned, chuckling a bit. "I still need to brush my teeth. I can't kiss you right now."

"I'm not asking for a kiss. You're so horny. Here I thought I would be the one going through constant libido, never thought it would be you." Soojin rolled her eyes. Minnie lowered herself not to mention almost every day of Soojin's first trimester when the younger kept asking for sex every chance she gets. "I read that when you're pregnant, and you look at a certain person for a good long period of time, your baby will get their looks from them."

"You're not actually gonna stare at me every second of the day so that our baby boy would look like me?" Minnie laughed lightly before kissing Soojin's forehead. "I would much prefer our baby boy looking like little Soojin. Would be nice to see a boy version of you." She grinned.

"I want our first baby to look like you." Soojin whined. "Maybe our second can be little me then. I want to see a mini you."

"You've seen little me a lot of times whenever you look at my baby photos, mommy." It never failed to make Soojin's heart flutter whenever Minnie would call her mommy. She couldn't wait for their baby to be born. "You even cried-" Minnie was about to laugh until she sees Soojin crying. "Baby, is there something wrong?" She questioned, wiping the younger woman's tears away.

"Nothing. I'm just super happy right now... don't look at me!" Soojin whined when she saw the older woman's teasing smile.

"What did I do? I just smiled-"

"Make me some popcorn, please?"

Minnie nodded her head. "Okay, fine. I'll also massage your leg as we watch a movie, because I just felt a knot here." Minnie said, pointing at Soojin's leg. "Wait for me. I still need to brush my teeth and wash my face. Okay, baby?"

Soojin nods her head as she rest her back against the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
